


Bonded verse

by huntvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntvr/pseuds/huntvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an demon and Castiel an angel. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[**Bonded**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651988) (56538 words) by [**Luciel89**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89)  
Chapters: 20/20  
Fandom: [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con  
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester  
Characters: Jo Harvelle, Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural), Gordon Walker, Crowley (Supernatural)  
Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Falling In Love, Attempted Rape, Non Consensual, Anal Sex, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Dominant/Top Dean, Wingfic, Wing Kink, Oil glands, Mating bonds/claims, Accidental Mating, Alternate Universe - College/University, Tails, Bottom Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Interspecies, First Time, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, tail!sex, Omega Castiel, Alpha Dean, Size Kink, Demon Dean Winchester  
Series: Part 1 of [Bonded verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/37725)  
Summary:

Demon/Angel College!AU: Dean is a demon who dislikes angels and Castiel is his new angel roommate at college. Dean finds himself fascinated with Castiel’s wings, much to his own annoyance, which only leads him into trouble. When they become accidentally mated to each other, things get complicated and feelings get hurt, but can it be the start of something good?


	2. Mated

[**Bonded**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651988) (56538 words) by [**Luciel89**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89)  
Chapters: 20/20  
Fandom: [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con  
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester  
Characters: Jo Harvelle, Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural), Gordon Walker, Crowley (Supernatural)  
Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Falling In Love, Attempted Rape, Non Consensual, Anal Sex, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Dominant/Top Dean, Wingfic, Wing Kink, Oil glands, Mating bonds/claims, Accidental Mating, Alternate Universe - College/University, Tails, Bottom Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Interspecies, First Time, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, tail!sex, Omega Castiel, Alpha Dean, Size Kink, Demon Dean Winchester  
Series: Part 1 of [Bonded verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/37725)  
Summary:

Demon/Angel College!AU: Dean is a demon who dislikes angels and Castiel is his new angel roommate at college. Dean finds himself fascinated with Castiel’s wings, much to his own annoyance, which only leads him into trouble. When they become accidentally mated to each other, things get complicated and feelings get hurt, but can it be the start of something good?


	3. Devoted

[**Devoted**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/807665) (737048 words) by [**Luciel89**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89)  
Chapters: 95/95  
Fandom: [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character  
Characters: Jo Harvelle, Gabriel (Supernatural), Charlie (Supernatural), Original Characters, Garth Fitzgerald IV, Anna Milton, Kevin Tran, Linda Tran, Crowley (Supernatural), Jody Mills, Gilda (Supernatural), Pamela Barnes, Balthazar (Supernatural), Samandriel, Missouri Moseley  
Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Angels  & Demons, Mpreg, Wingfic, Wing Kink, Wings, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Dominant/Top Dean, Oil glands, Self-Lubrication, Fluff, Domestic, Kid Fic, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Tails, Racism, Interspecies, Pregnant Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, tail!sex, Masturbation, Omega Castiel, Alpha Dean, Size Kink, Shower Sex, Possessive Dean, Underage Sex, Sex Toys, Demon Dean Winchester  
Series: Part 3 of [Bonded verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/37725)  
Summary:

SEQUEL to Bonded and Mated, read those first, please! 

Demon/Angel AU: The story continues as Dean and Castiel’s family expands and their children grow up. They have to face the struggles that come with having hybrid children that are not easily accepted by society. Contains fluff, smut and lots of domestic scenes.


	4. Dedicated

[**Dedicated**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1754113) (495752 words) by [**Luciel89**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89)  
Chapters: 44/?  
Fandom: [Original Work](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Original%20Work), [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Castiel/Dean Winchester  
Characters: Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel (Supernatural)  
Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Angels  & Demons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Wingfic, Wing Kink, Oil glands, Self-Lubrication, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Mpreg, Tails, tail!sex, Interspecies, Racism, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sexism, Size Kink, Minor Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light feminization even though subs are not exactly males  
Series: Part 4 of [Bonded verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/37725)  
Summary:

Demon/Angel AU. This story is a spin-off to my Bonded Verse stories, so please read those first! The story follows Noah and Jayden’s lives as they go through college, mating, parenthood, and life’s challenges.


End file.
